


Frisky

by Mythicamagic



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:43:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24118183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythicamagic/pseuds/Mythicamagic
Summary: "If you keep doing that I'm going to scream - stop smiling! I mean it!" Sesskag oneshot.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 193
Collections: Well that was delightful





	Frisky

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Tumblr prompt again x

They were supposed to be at a formal event. A nice, prestigious gathering of high up, big deal demons all meandering and chatting in Eastern Lord Kazuki's beautiful garden. Many had decided to walk through his adjoining orchard during the humid afternoon. Each demon looked devastatingly magnificent, dressed in finery that accentuated their ageless beauty.

Kagome squeaked and huffed, fixing her dishevelled hair back into its sloppy updo. Pushing wandering hands back into place, she snarled.

"If you keep doing that I'm going to scream - stop smiling! I mean it!"

Her mate looked at her innocently, and with how impassive Sesshoumaru naturally appeared, one would think _she_ was the bad influence.

"I know you're bored, but we're guests! I stick out like a sore thumb as it is because I'm human. Quit rumpling my clothes and let me at least _try_ to be half as pretty and pristine as these demons we're rubbing elbows with."

Sesshoumaru rose a brow, walking around an apple tree with her. He did not know what elbows had to do with anything. "You are perfectly acceptable looking," he said instead.

"Gee thanks," she teased.

"Hn, you are aware of what I meant," he ceased her chin. Attention captured, Kagome looked up, softly blushing.

She was new to mingling with upper-class demons, Sesshoumaru knew this. And yet he somewhat wished she'd follow his example. He did not care one whit for proprietary or the flawless, perfect forms of his species drifting through the trees like pale ghosts.

Rather, he brushed a sharp nailed thumb over ruby red lipstick, staining it. Frazzled dark hair and stubborn, fiery blue eyes were more to his taste and interest.

Sesshoumaru bent his head and pressed a kiss to her soft lips. Kagome sighed against his mouth but didn't protest, returning the kiss for a moment before inching backwards.

When he chased her mouth and pressed closer with a harder kiss, she giggled and jokingly tried to escape again. Sesshoumaru ducked close, but then stopped his lips a hair's breadth away from Kagome's, just to murmur, "Tease," over them before laying claim to his target.

The miko was a little helpless to resist, holding onto the demon and latching on tightly to his silks as his hands wandered once more.

"Come," Sesshoumaru moved deliciously tempting lips to her ear, teasing the shell with a faint scrape of fangs. "This one will make you feel 'pretty', miko."

Giggling, she relented. Maybe if they were quick...no one would notice. A little fooling around never hurt anyone, right? Allowing him to sneak off with her, the priestess and demon lord hurried from the orchard like a pair of naughty teenagers.

_\---_

_End_


End file.
